6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!
It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! is the 24th episode of 6teen and the 24th episode of the first season, which aired on June 22, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 24 |Prev Ep=One Quiet Day |Next Ep=The One with the Text Message| LineColor = FFBFBF }} Plot Jen's big sister Courtney is back from college and Jen is horrified when she starts hanging out with her gang. As usual, Jen has landed smack dab in the middle of her sister’s shadow - Courtney is prettier, hotter, more stylish, and also better traveled. Jen's grown to be used to guys falling all over her sister but is dismayed to see that Nikki and Caitlin can't get enough of her stories about dating, traveling and college. Determined to prove that she is more fun than her sister, Jen uses a Fake ID that Courtney made her and sneaks into a club. Jen meets her friends there wearing a beautiful dress, but runs to the bathroom to fix her dress when the straps tear, and expose her bare chest. However, it isn't until Courtney leaves Jen's friends to get put in mall jail by Ron that the gang all realize that they already had the cooler sister's affection - Jen (she ended up being the only one interested in bailing them out in the first place). Courtney being dragged by Jen starts to nag about how Jen is yet again her parents star. Jen is confused since they are always talking about Courtney and how proud they are of her. Courtney then reveals that they won't be soon since the truth is she's back in town because she flunked out of school. Both sisters admit jealousy toward they other over the years and make up. After blackmailing Ron to get her friends out of jail, Jen makes amends with Courtney, who tells her that she was always secretly jealous of Jen. Meanwhile, Jonesy tries to hide from a crazy girl who has a huge crush on him. Quotes *'Jen:' Hey, what's up? (Jen starts stuffing her mouth with nachos) Nikki: Not much, Jaws. *'Jude:' (about Jen) Whoa... you're hot! *'Caitlin': Jen? Your dress... it's kind of not there... Jen: (stops and realizes she is topless) gasps AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! *'Lydia:' Jonesy! Where have you been? Jonesy: Uh... I broke up with you, remember? Lydia: But that doesn't mean we can't still go out! Jonesy: Actually, it does. Trivia *First appearance of Courtney *First appearance of Lydia *In this episode, Wyatt said that he had his heart broken, but he was not dumped by Serena until the later episode "The One with the Text Message". *It is interesting to note that Jen's sister Courtney is the name of Jen's counterpart from the Total Drama series. *Jen had a best friend in Grade 2 named Samantha, but then Courtney stole her from Jen because she had better Barbie dolls. *The episode name is a pun on The Brady Bunch line "It's always Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!" *Jonesy somehow managed to get his hands on the Pokey the Panda costume from his previous job in The Girls in the Band in order to hide from Lydia. *Jonesy's job: employee at camera place Reason for firing: the fake ID pictures were found *Courtney's photo costume has a striking resemblence to that of Xena Warrior Princess. *This is the first time Jen was caught in a state of undress. **The next 2 times being The Wedding Destroyers and Over Exposed. *Courtney reveals the origin of Jen's nickname, "Flash", which she used to run around the yard naked when she was little. *Although it was just to get rid of Lydia, Nikki and Jonesy share their first kiss. *Goof: The shoe polish on the side of Ron's head (courtesy of a prank from the guys) is covering his ear at the start of the scene. But when the scene ends, it's only on the side of his jaw and his ear is clean. *'Goof:' When the episode comes up on Cartoon Network's schedule, the networks plays Boo, Dude instead, even though this episode never aired in the United States. Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h12m03s147.jpg|Warrior photo vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h14m16s125.jpg|Jen topless in public vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h21m25s84.jpg|Courtney at the Lemon vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h22m12s90.jpg|Courtney's first appearance vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h28m07s60.jpg|Jen at Club X-S vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h28m59s31.jpg|The gang shocked at Jen's appearance vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h31m00s233.jpg|"Whoa... you're hot!" Lydia4.png|Lydia clings to Jonesy. Jonesy and Nikki ready to kiss.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki get ready to kiss. Rspg.jpg|Ron shoe polish goof Group174.jpg|Caitlin, Courtney and Jen Video pFa7fFEMrac nSmuV2Ggnxs Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos